How Dare You!
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: "...I never want to see you again!" South gets North killed, and Theta is less than happy. The AIs feel his anger, and the Meta attacks. *Just a little theory of mine. If you think this needs a higher rating please let me know.*


**I just had this random idea and thought it was interesting.**** Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Whenever Theta was scared, North was there. Whenever he couldn't sleep, or if something was bothering him, North was there. North was always there. He always let Theta show him new things he learned how to do, ask him any kind of question at any time, and he didn't mind when Theta rambled on when he was nervous. In fact Theta found that he liked it when he was nervous. North never left Theta alone or in the dark, and Theta promised the same. When North was angry Theta was always there to listen and if he was sad Theta did his best to comfort him. They had each other, and from time to time South would join them. Those days were rare, but very fun for Theta.

South was never very kind to Theta, but he didn't notice. He would laugh when she made a joke, and he would also comment on her hair or something. And he never talked about her and North as a matched set, she was South and he was North. It was never South and North Dakota, it was always South and North or North and South. Theta knew South didn't like him all to much, but he didn't care. He liked her anyway. She was smart and witty like her brother, and had a very merry laugh. (Though she didn't like it when you said so.) South may have been a bit mean to Theta, but he always saw her as a friend.

But when she put her brother out to be killed by the Meta, Theta swore he felt something like a human heart twist and his thoughts swam in a whirl of anger. How could she do that? How could she kill her own brother? They both had been nothing but kind to her, and she have the nerve to stab them in the back! How dare she! When the Meta came to collect Theta he didn't hide and he didn't run away. His brothers and sister appeared and beckoned to him. His hologram appeared and he turned and looked at South a moment before he entered into the Meta. As he did agent Maine felt his anger, and he turned to South. She gasped as all the AIs appeared, she spotted Theta he stepped towards her hostilely.

"How dare you!" he snapped, surprising her with his harshness and anger. "He was your brother!" South had never seen Theta angry. And now he had agent Maine and the other AIs to back him up with chasing her down, and maybe even killing her. With that she turned and ran as fast as she could, knowing that she couldn't take on agent Maine even if she had North with her.

_"AFTER HER!" _All the voices screamed at once, and the Meta chased the AIless freelancer. South dropped her gun and ran even faster. The Meta snarled as they started to catch up with her. South panicked a little and tried to will her legs faster, but found it pointless as a large hand grabbed her by the right side of her waist. She was whirled around to face a golden helmet. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to either be shot or stabbed, but neither action came. She opened her eyes and saw Theta's hologram in front of her, the others making a small ring around Maine's helmet.

"How could you?" came his small, sad voice. South felt a lump in her throat, but didn't know what to say. "He trusted you, I trusted you. You were his sister!" South's heart felt like it was being torn apart, and she tried to say something, but Theta interrupted her. "I hate you!" he screamed, stomping his holographic foot. South looked at him, her mouth open from when she had started to talk. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! And I never want to see you again!" Theta's hologram disappeared, the other AIs looked at her, as if disgusted, and they all disappeared. Well, all but Sigma.

"You upset my brother," Sigma whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. He looked over at the Maine. "You know what to do." Sigma disappeared. South looked over at Maine, tears in her eyes. Maine lifted his free hand and turned it into a fist, he growled something before punching her out cold. All the AIs whispered to their brother, telling him that he was right to be angry and that South had it coming. But as Maine reached for the knife Theta spoke up.

"No, don't kill her," he said quietly. "Let Washington do it, he deserves it more than I do." All the AIs whispered in agreement and the Meta put the knife back before turning around and leaving South and North behind. As they did Theta couldn't help but wondering why she had done it. Why had she killed her own brother...?

* * *

**Well, there it is. I know I kept switching from 'Maine' to 'Meta' but I was trying to say that they are two different things. The Meta is all of them together as a unit and Maine is the person they happen to be in. Is that how it came across? Or was it just confusing?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
